


ethereal hotel

by victoress



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoress/pseuds/victoress
Summary: this idea was originally for nanowrimo but eh"tommy, look! it's just 3 miles away.""well, guess we're going walking!" the blonde joked."we've walked farther than that!" tubbo exclaimed, laughing."yeah, i know."lowercase intended
Kudos: 1





	ethereal hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy and tubbo get ready to find the hotel

tubbo took a sip out of his yellow bottle. he was waiting for his friend, tommy, to get dropped off from the bus. he sat on the wooden bench, holding an umbrella incase it rained. a few other people were there, the majority being adults, waiting for the bus.

tubbo was looking at his phone when the bus tires screeched. "TOMMY!" he yelled, others staring at him. "what, got a problem?" tubbo asked rudely. but, did he care? nope. "TUBBOOO, MY BUDDY!" tommy yelled. once again, attracting attention. tommy shot a glare at the other people.

"soo, where do you wanna go next? maybe an abandoned store? a warehouse?" tommy eagerly asked. "well, i've heard of this place, it's called ethereal hotel. if you couldn't tell, it's a hotel. the hotel is allegedly haunted. but, ethereal means cute, so it doesn't make sense. does it?" the brunette pointed out, messing with his hair a bit. "not really..?" tommy responded, confused. tubbo replied with, "yeah."

tubbo put some items in a bag, tommy doing the same. "so. do you think we're all set?" tommy nudged the other. "yeah, let me grab my flashlight." tubbo ran to get the flashlight from the storage room. tommy grabbed a knife, for self defense purposes, and put it in his bag. tubbo walked back in, grabbing his bag. "well, are we ready?" tommy asked, tubbo nodded.


End file.
